So nah und doch so fern
| Originaltitel = So Close, Yet So Far | USA = 30. August 2015 | DE = 31. August 2015 | Regie = Adam Davidson | Drehbuch = Marco Ramirez | Quote = 8,18 Mio. | Vorherige = "Pilotfolge - Gute alte Zeit" | Nächste = "Der Hund" }} "So nah und doch so fern" (im Original: "So Close, Yet So Far") ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 2. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Marco Ramirez geschrieben, Regie führte Adam Davidson. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 23. August 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 24. August 2015 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Während Madison damit bemüht ist, Nick von einer lähmenden Apathie zu bewahren, macht sich Travis auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn, bevor Los Angelos fällt. Handlung Art patrouilliert durch die leeren Flure der High School und sendet Funksprüche an einen anderen Mitarbeiter. Er scheint ein Geräusch zu hören und prüft, bevor er seine Patrouille fortsetzt. Alicia geht eine ruhige Straße entlang und sucht ihren Freund Matt in seinem Haus. Sie findet den Platz in Unordnung und schnappt nach Luft, als sie das Wohnzimmer betritt. Travis, Madison und Nick rasen mit dem Truck nach Hause. Sie beschließen hastig, in die Wüste zu evakuieren. Nick stellt das Radio ein und hört eine Nachricht, in der es um "einen massiven Anstieg von Schießereien durch Polizeibeamte in den letzten 48 Stunden" geht. Er beklagt den offensichtlichen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit, den die Menschen der Situation schenken. Travis hinterlässt eine Voicemail für Chris, teilt ihm mit, dass ein Notfall vorliegt, und fordert ihn auf, zurückzurufen. Madison ruft Alicia an und erfährt, dass sie mit Matt zusammen ist, der allein zu Hause ist und an schwerem Fieber leidet. Madison drängt Alicia, sich von Matt fernzuhalten, bis sie ankommen. Bei Matt finden Madison und Travis Alicia, die Matt die Stirn abwischt und sich trotz der Möglichkeit einer Infektion weigert, seine Seite zu verlassen. Travis findet einen großen Bissen an Matts Hals und er spekuliert mit Madison darüber, wie sich die Infektion ausbreitet. Madison besteht darauf, dass sie gehen und 911 anrufen. Als Matt den Ernst der Lage erkennt, drängt er Alicia, mit ihren Eltern zu gehen, da seine Eltern später an diesem Tag zurückkehren sollen. Währenddessen stöbert Nick in Matts Badezimmerschubladen und sucht verzweifelt nach Drogen. Chris steigt in einen geschäftigen Stadtbus und ignoriert den Anruf von Travis. Später stößt der Bus auf einen Stau, und Chris wird Zeuge eines Krankenwagens, der den Verkehr umgeht. Ein Mann rennt in den Bus und gibt bekannt, dass die Polizei einen Obdachlosen "zwanzigmal" vor sich erschossen hat. Travis, Madison, Nick und Alicia kommen nach Hause. Frau Cruz, eine Nachbarin, lädt sie zur Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Tochter ein und stellt fest, dass sie aufgrund des "Bugs", der sich herumtreibt, Stornierungen von Einladungen von Personen erhalten haben. Travis sieht einen anderen Nachbarn, der sein Auto beim Husten dringend packt. Drinnen besteht Nick darauf, dass Madison Mrs. Cruz von dem Virus erzählt. "Ich werde in eine Welt der Scheiße eintreten", sagt Nick zu Madison und warnt sie vor seinen bevorstehenden Entzugserscheinungen. Travis kann weder Liza noch Chris telefonisch erreichen und geht zu Lizas Haus, um sie abzuholen. Er drängt Madison, nötigenfalls ohne ihn in die Wüste zu gehen, und verspricht, ihn später einzuholen. Madison lehnt ab und verabschiedet sich. Travis erreicht Liza und sagt, dass er vorbeikommt. Liza legt auf, wütend, dass er die Sorgerechtsregelung nicht einhält und versucht, Chris an einem nicht festgelegten Wochenende mitzunehmen. Im Stau bemerkt Travis, dass ein Polizist seinen Koffer mit Wasser in Flaschen belädt. Chris schließt sich einem Mob an, der gerade aufbaut, als sie sich dem Schauplatz der Schießerei nähern. Er sieht, wie ein Rettungsassistent einen Polizisten mit einer Bisswunde behandelt. Während sich die Menge am Tatort versammelt, zückt Chris seine Videokamera und beginnt zu filmen, während der Mob die Polizei anschreit, weil sie einen unbewaffneten Mann erschossen hat. Nick krümmt sich mitten im Entzug auf der Couch, während Madison erfolglos versucht, seinen Arzt nach einem Methadonrezept zu fragen. Verzweifelt verlässt sie das Haus und befiehlt Alicia, dort zu bleiben. Madison fährt zur High School und holt eine Tüte OxyContin aus einem Vorratsschrank, der mit Gegenständen gefüllt ist, die von Schülern beschlagnahmt wurden. Tobias erscheint, überrascht sie und bittet um sein Messer zurück - worauf Madison sich einlässt. Nicks Zustand verschlechtert sich und er beginnt sich zu übergeben. Draußen hört man Gladys weinen. Alicia verlässt das Haus, um nach Matt zu sehen, aber Nick bittet sie zu bleiben und sagt, Matt werde sie töten. "Sie wissen nicht, was die Leute tun", bittet Nick. Sie rennt wieder hinein, als Nick einen Anfall hat und beginnt, an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen zu ersticken. Travis kommt zu Lizas Haus und erzählt ihr von dem Virus, der die Menschen gewalttätig macht. Er ruft Chris von Lizas Telefon an. Chris antwortet, legt aber schnell auf und sagt Travis, dass er Teil eines Protests ist. Travis und Liza finden heraus, wo Chris sich befindet, nachdem sie die Berichterstattung über die Dreharbeiten im Fernsehen gesehen haben. Nick bedankt sich bei Alicia, die Erbrochenes vom Boden scheuert. "Ich hasse dich", sagt sie. Draußen singen Mrs. Cruz und ihre Familie Happy Birthday für Gladys. Die Energie fängt an, innerhalb des Hauses auszufallen. In der Cafeteria der Schule hilft Madison Tobias, sich mit Konserven zu versorgen. Tobias gibt an, dass die Infrastruktur der Zivilisation bald zusammenbrechen wird. Madison bleibt zuversichtlich und besteht darauf, dass die wachsende Krise eingedämmt wird. Sie schieben einen Wagen mit Lebensmitteln durch die Schule, als sie ein Knurren an der Audio-Schalttafel hören, gefolgt vom Dröhnen des Metalldetektors der Schule. Beim hastigen Ausstieg stoßen sie auf Art, die sich verwandelt hat. Madison glaubt nicht, was sie sieht, geht auf ihren Chef zu und versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er stürzt sich auf sie. Tobias kommt dazwischen und sticht nach Art, kann aber nicht mit dem Messer in den Schädel stechen und ist überwältigt. Sie werden zu Boden geworfen und Art landet auf Tobias. Madison rettet Tobias, indem sie Art mit einem Feuerlöscher auf den Kopf schlägt, und sie und Tobias fliehen zusammen. Travis und Liza stellen fest, dass Chris bei dem immer unbeständiger werdenden Protest als Arbeiter in Schutzanzügen und Bereitschaftspolizei auftaucht. Eine infizierte Frau betritt die Szene und die Polizei eröffnet das Feuer, wodurch die Menge ins Chaos gerät. Travis, Liza und Chris fliehen mitten in einem ausgewachsenen Aufruhr auf eine Straße. Ein Friseur, Daniel Salazar, scheucht seinen letzten Kunden aus, als Travis ihn um Schutz bittet. Daniel zögert, aber seine Frau Griselda will sie hereinlassen. Als der Chaos über die Straße hereinbricht, senkt Daniel die Metallklappen des Ladens. Travis dankt ihm und trifft seine Tochter Ofelia. Travis erklärt, dass die Opfer des Virus nicht sterben, wenn sie von Liza im Laufe der Nacht befragt werden. "Sie kommen zurück", sagt er. Draußen entzünden sich Brände inmitten des Geräusches von zerschmetterndem Glas, des Schreiens der Randalierer und der Polizeisirenen. Madison bringt Tobias zu seinem Haus. Sie bietet an, ihn bei sich zu lassen, bis die Krise endet. Tobias lehnt ab. "Das hört nicht auf", sagt er. Matts Eltern sind zurückgekehrt (über ein Auto in der Einfahrt mit geöffnetem Kofferraumdeckel), aber es gibt keine Erklärung dafür, was passiert ist. Die Stromversorgung mehrerer Stadtteile versagt allmählich, und die Autobahnen sind voller Verkehr, der versucht, aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Madison geht nach Hause und gibt Nick zwei Pillen. Während sie ihre blutgetränkte Jacke im Badezimmer wäscht, bricht sie in Tränen aus. Travis ruft an, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er abgeschnitten ist, und fordert sie erneut auf, ohne ihn in die Wüste zu gehen. Die Telefonverbindung schlägt aufgrund einer Explosion fehl und außerhalb des Friseursalons sind Schüsse zu hören. Madison und Alicia hören draußen einen Schrei. Sie beobachten, wie Mrs. Cruz von dem jetzt wiederbelebten Peter Dawson in ihrem Vorgarten angegriffen wird. "Schau nicht hin", sagt Madison und zeichnet die Schatten. Alicia rennt nach draußen, um zu helfen, aber Madison blockiert die Tür. Bei Salazar zündet Griselda Gebetskerzen an, während sich ihre Familie und Travis versammeln. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Kim Dickens als Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis als Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane als Nicholas Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Elizabeth Rodriguez als Elizabeth Ortiz * Mercedes Mason als Ofelia Salazar * Lorenzo James Henrie als Christopher Manawa * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) *Everton Miller als Sanitäter* *Jeff Kent als Hazmat Arbeiter* *Daryl als Obdachloser*** *Unbekannt als Gladys Cruz *Unbekannt als Mr. Cruz *Unbekannt als Offizier Gonzales * Auftritt im Hintergrund ** Auftritt als Infizierter *** Auftritt als Leiche Nebendarsteller * Patricia Reyes Spíndola als Griselda Salazar * Maestro Harrell als Matt Sale * Scott Lawrence als Art Costa * Lincoln A. Castellanos als Tobias * Noah Beggs als Peter Dawson (Co-Stars) * * Stormy Ent als ND Frau (Co-Stars) ** * Howie Lai als Zuschauer (Co-Stars) * Darcy Laurie als Demonstrant 1 (Co-Stars) * Marcia Moulton als Frau (Co-Stars) * Kevan Ohtsji als LAPD Uni 1 (Co-Stars) * Christopher Pearce als LAPD Uni 2 (Co-Stars) * Andrea Savo als Joanna Cruz (Co-Stars) * William Stewart als Demonstrant 2 (Co-Stars) Todesfälle * Matt Sale (Am Leben, Off-Screen) * Art Costa (Am Leben und Untot) * ND Frau (Untot) * Peter Dawson (Am Leben, Off-Screen) * 1 unbenannter Obdachloser (Bestätigt) * Viele unbenannte Zivilisten Trivia *Erster Auftritt von Daniel Salazar. *Erster Auftritt von Griselda Salazar. *Erster Auftritt von Ofelia Salazar. *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Peter Dawson. *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Joanna Cruz. (Am Leben) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Gladys Cruz. (Am Leben) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Mr. Cruz. (Am Leben) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Offizier Gonzales. *Letzter Auftritt von Art Costa. *Letzter Auftritt von Matt Sale. *Letzter Auftritt von Tobias. (Unbekannt) *Rund 30 LAPD-Offiziere wurden bei den Dreharbeiten zu den Aufstandszenen in den Straßen von Los Angeles eingesetzt. *Das Lied am Ende der Folge ist "Wait for Me" von Moby. *Als Alicia Gladys auf ihrer Party weinen sieht, sagt sie: "Es ist ihre Party, sie wird weinen, wenn sie will." Sie bezog sich auf den Song "It's My Party" von Lesley Gore aus dem Jahr 1963. Das Lied handelt von einem Teenager-Mädchen, dessen Freund eines Tages verschwindet und eine Weile später mit einem anderen Mädchen auf ihrer Geburtstagsfeier auftaucht. Der Refrain des Songs "Es ist meine Party, ich werde weinen, wenn ich will" wurde ab den 1960er Jahren zu einer populären Referenz für die Popkultur, um zu beschreiben, dass man in einer Situation gedemütigt und elend ist, die einen glücklich machen soll. Filmfehler *Als Alicia aufräumt, nachdem Nick seinen Anfall erlitten hat, zieht sie ihre Handschuhe aus, bevor sie "Ich hasse dich" sagt, aber in der nächsten Szene hat sie ihre Handschuhe wieder an. Nachdem Alicia den Boden gereinigt hat, zieht sie ihre Handschuhe zweimal aus. en:So Close, Yet So Far Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Fear)